


Hold Me Real Close, Then Do It Again

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to take his time with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Real Close, Then Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/gifts).



> An expanded and cleaned up version of a drabble. Set in the [Introductio In Analysin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51461) 'verse.
> 
> Title is a line from Them Crooked Vultures' "Dead End Friends".

There's always a bit of quiet joy and wonder every time Sam wakes up and Tim is still there. He'd completely given up on ~~cosy domesticity~~ \-- yeah, like their lives can ever be called cosy or domestic. But the point is, he gets to have Tim, in his life ~~for the rest of his life~~. He gets to have Tim in his life.

The reality of the life of a Hunter is _carpe diem_. He'll take what he gets today and hope there's a tomorrow. (Hopes there's a very long string of tomorrows.)

"Y'know, you're looking awfully serious there, Sammy," Tim says with a bemused snort. "Were you thinking again?"

Sam turns his head and studies the grinning lunatic in bed next to him. "You say 'thinking' like it's a dirty word."

Quick as a cat, Tim pounces him, straddles his hips, smirks down at him. "Oh, it is." With a saucy grin he continues, "And do you know what happens to naughty boys who use dirty words?"

Butter wouldn't melt in Sam's mouth as replies, "No."

The wicked glint in Tim's eyes kicks up a notch. "They get their mouths washed out -- with cock."

Sam puts on a mock look of oh noes! then whips over, sending the two of them crashing to the floor in a tangle of blankets. In a low, deep voice he rumbles, "And do you know what happens to novice Hunters who get too cocky -- " he punctuates that last bit with a snap of his hips, grinding his dick against Tim's, "they get tied to a chair in a room with the doors and windows salted good and thick, and the Do Not Disturb sign hung off the doorknob, and teased, _mercilessly_, until they're hard and aching and desperate and making all sorts of promises ...."

Tim arches an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of promises?"

Sam grins wickedly down at him. "The kind I intend to make you keep."


End file.
